Wolf Girl/Amara
Amara is a friendly Wolf Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “Awoo! I love moonlit nights!” “Grrrr! I’m going to eat you!” “Fenrir, the guardian spirit of wolves. What do you think she is like?” *Very Strong - “Ugaa! You think so too?! I’m sure she’s even as strong as the Monster Lord!” (+10 Affinity) *Pretty weak - “Grr! No one mocks Fenrir!” (-5 Affinity) *Just like you - “Uga! ...is that a compliment?” (+10 Affinity) “The position of beast queen seems open. So, think I can fill it?” *You can - “Uga! So I can become the beast queen if I work hard?!” (+10 Affinity) *You can not - “Grrr! You’ve made me angry!” (-5 Affinity) *I am going to fill it - “I think that’s impossible for you. It just seems unreasonable somehow.” “Ahh, do you have antidote grass? Mine!” (Give Antidote Grass?) *Yes - “Awoo! You’re a nice guy!” (+20 Affinity) *No - “It can’t be helped. Our impulsive behaviour is the shame of all beasts.” “You can heal the tingling with this!” (+1 Full Moon Grass) “I heard money is a proof of friendship! Will you give me a proof of friendship?” (Give 45G?) *Yes - “Awoo! You’re a nice guy!” (+25 Affinity) *No - “It can’t be helped. Our impulsive behaviour is the shame of all beasts.” “Are those guys that eat grass really satisfied with that? I tried eating some, it did not go well!” “My kind can be equipped with fangs. When equipped with them our biting attacks become stronger!” “It sounds strange but we beasts have our own culture. We can even make a proper society.” “We don’t actually eat humans. That’s just something humans say. Even if they say that, we still don’t want to eat them.” “Meat! I want to eat meat! I can take a little bite, right?!” *Okay - “Awoo! You’re pretty generous! Well then… Nom!” The wolf girl takes a bite! Luka takes damage! (+10 Affinity) *No way! - “Yeah, I thought so!” *Bite Sonya instead - Sonya: “Wait a minute! What are you saying?!” Wolf Girl: “...I’m staying out of this one.” “I want to meet Fenrir. I know she is white, but I wonder if she glows.” “Advanced beats families seem to fall into either speed or power types. Which do you think is better?” *Power Type - “You think so? But I don’t really want to sacrifice my speed.” *Speed Type - “You think so? But I don’t want to sacrifice my power either.” *Both - “Haha, you’re greedy! But I am also greedy!” (+10 Affinity) “Uga! Beasts are fast and strong! But we have low defense… and are weak to pleasure. Wait, why am I telling you my weakness?!” “On a night of a full moon, I get together and howl with my whole family. I hope our howls reach Fenrir!” “Here’s money! Human’s like money, right?” (+75G) “The elders told me not to go to the old castle that is nearby. It seems there used to be ancient and powerful weapons there.” “I wonder, do you think I am like Fenrir?” *You are - “Oh yeah! Of course I am! You know it!” (+10 Affinity) *You are not - “Grrr! You’ve made me angry!” (-5 Affinity) *Who is Fenrir? - “The guardian spirit of wolves. She’s an amazingly powerful wolf god!” “Take my claw! I think it can make weapons stronger!” (+1 Beast Claw) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Amara: "Hey, take me with you! I don't get to rampage around enough." With Pochi: Pochi: "Amara!" Amara: "Rawr! Pochi!" Pochi: "I wonder if I can also be like you, Okami." Amara: "Off course you can! Just eat meat, lots of meat!" With Ratty: Ratty: "I am not strong like a wolf... I wonder if I can do anything to make me stronger?" Amara: "Have you tried howling as loud as you possibly can?" Ratty: "SQUEEEEK!" Amara: "Uhh, what? That was terrible." With Aisha: Aisha: "Beeear!" Amara: "Wooolf" Aisha: "You're pretty good! Let's settle this out in the field." Amara: "Just what I was hoping for!" Sonya: "Hey! No fighting!" Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Wild Walker" scene. World Gadabout Actions Gallery Category:Animals Category:Monsters Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Ilias (Continent) Category:Irina Mountains Category:Artist: Neko Manma Category:Companions